Spirit of Fire
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: GoF. Anna Destler Norrington Daae Williams (OC) is forced to make an unbreakable vow with the impostor Mad-Eye Moody AKA Barty Jr. (David Tennant) but Anna sees a dark force at work within Barty and decides to try to befriend him Reason A: To find out why he is at Hogwarts an B: What is the dark force inside of him. It is almost like a Jekyl/Hyde scenario. Barty Jr.xOC


**I just got this idea out of the blue; I own none of the characters. The idea of Jareth, Erik, Christine, Sarah, Javert, James, and Legolas living in the same apartment building (but on different floors) is from AsheRhyder's comic "Roommates" on . I only own the OC. I hope you guys like this.**

**Imagineer **

Chapter 1

I was abandoned as a baby but soon found and was then raised by: Erik Destler the Phantom of the Opera, Jareth the Goblin King, Javert, James Norrington, Christine Daae, and Sarah Williams. I called them my mothers and fathers since they all raised me as their own child; Legolas is my uncle or at least in my mind he is because he visited often. After doing research about the black markings on the left side of my face, neck, arm and leg along with my upper right arm and shoulder Jareth discovered that I was the 'Spirit of Fire' a reincarnated guardian of truth and justice whose soul is as old as time, a legend. Daddy Jareth helped me discover my powers to control fire, reveal truth, heal, and purify a soul.

I could use magic without the assistance of a wand. Before I even went to Hogwarts I had learned so much from my family. Papa Erik taught me how to create illusions and keep myself hidden without magic, Mamma Christine taught me how to sing and dance, Mom Sarah taught me how to act (I am now an excellent liar), Père (French: Father) Javert taught me how to tell if someone is lying without my powers, Father James taught me about the stars and the constellations, and Legolas taught me how to use a bow and how to track anything really and how to communicate with other creatures.

While my family helped me I helped them by bringing closer together as friends. When I finally turned eleven I was eligible to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; I remember it all to well, it was the most exciting day of my young life.

_(Flashback)_

"_Anna Destler Norrington Daae Williams, please step forward." Professor McGonagall called and a little girl with waist length curly blonde hair and deep purple eyes step forward and sit on the pedestal the other kids noticed that instead of the uniform shoes that they wore Anna was wearing black ballet shoes that her Papa Erik made for her._

_Meanwhile at the back of the Great Hall Anna's family watched as their daughter sat cross legged on the stool. _

"_That's our little fire pixie." Jareth chuckled._

"_It is certainly a good thing that she is wearing leggings under her skirt." Christine added smiling at her little girl's constant uniqueness; a trait from her family it seems._

_Back at the front of the hall Anna looked up at the hat on her head._

"_How do I know which one is right for me?" She asked nervous to make a decision._

"_Follow your heart but never forget to reason with your mind, the two together will never steer you wrong." The hat replied. Anna carefully looked at the people at each table and then closed her eyes, silently giving the hat her answer._

"_Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and the hall was filled with the sound of clapping from the students and teachers and her family. Anna sat next to Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom both who she met on the train and was introduced to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley by Hermione. She knew the story about the fall of Voldemort and the boy who lived. _

_After dinner outside the Great Hall Anna said goodbye to her parents and her uncle as this happened no one except Erik saw the gaze of Severus Snape when their eyes met they nodded to each other. _

_Before the school year began Erik and Jareth had asked Severus to keep an eye on their little girl's developing powers during the school year and to keep a watchful eye when he patrols the hall for Anna had the habit of watching the moon sometimes during the night when she missed her family as they had learned when she was at a friend's house Anna had climbed onto the roof of the house to watch the stars because they reminded her of them. So they had assumed that she would take the chance to sneak up to the Astronomy Tower. _

_It turned out that Anna would be up to the Astronomy Tower every night for the fist month of school then as the months flew past her late night visits to the Astronomy Tower became only twice a week on Tuesdays and Fridays._

Little did I know that I would be thankful for Professor Snape keeping an eye on me.

_(Anna's second year at Hogwarts flashback)_

_Malfoy and some of his buddies we chasing me after I had come back down from the Astronomy Tower. This was because I had punched him earlier for calling Hermione a 'Mud-Blood'. I entered a dead end corridor Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and another third year and fourth year had caught up with me and pointed their wands at me. _

"_Leave me alone, you deserved what you got and I would do it again." I told Draco. _

"_Which hex should I use Draco?" asked the fourth year eagerly._

"_There will be no hexes used today." The Slytherins turned revealing the head of their house, Severus Snape._

"_P-p-professor" Crabbe stuttered._

"_Silence, I am very disappointed in you boys. Twenty points from Slytherin." He said coldly._

"_But Professor Anna-" Draco began._

"_Go back to your dorms or you shall have detention as well." Snape interrupted. Without any further complaints Draco and the others Slytherins left, pouting. He watched them leave then turned back to me; I hug him before he could say anything._

"_Thank you, sir!" I said gratefully then let go of him._

"_Never speak of this to the other students; I have a reputation to uphold." He told me, I nodded._

"_Now off to bed with you." He shooed me away and skipped silently all the way back to my dorm._

_(End of Flashback)_

This year Dumbledore had asked me to perform for our guests from Durmstrang and Beaubatons this year and I now stood in front of the doors of the Great Hall for my grand entrance.

**I hope you all like it the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. It all depends on your Follows, Favorites, and Reviews. THOSE MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME! REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING!**

** - Imagineer**


End file.
